


To Save a Fae(t)

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Bond, Blow Jobs, Conjure, Conjurer, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Soul Bond, Succubus, Wild hair, eventual merthur - Freeform, fae, incubus, lost girl - Freeform, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of handjobs, soul mates, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark and Light Fae may have their problems, but Merlin, an unaligned Fae, doesn't want to deal with the Fae world anymore. He's done his training, gone through his dawning, and now all he wants to do is blend in with the mortal world and find love. </p><p>But what happens when a gorgeous blond Dark Fae that makes Merlin's heart skip asks him for his help to switch sides? Is it the truth or is it a trap? Does Merlin follow his heart? Or does he end it all before it even begins?</p><p>(Yeah, I'm not that great with summaries... But give it a shot anyway! lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Lost Girl universe.. 'cause I'm into that now. It started to be a team project, but then it wasn't. I have no beta so feel free to comment on my mistakes.
> 
> I like it and I hope you do too, but if not then that's fine as well. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. Title is subject to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited.

It is a very large, very old-looking warehouse right off the coast of nowhere surrounded by nothing but dirt and cornfields. It could’ve been an old farm, perhaps, but the color on the wood in certain spots, if any, is too dirty to tell. It is a particularly known spot. Rumor has it that the warehouse is actually haunted. Therefore, needless to say, it makes the perfect place to disguise as an underground club. The outside of the warehouse looks rundown and abandoned with peeled paint and rotting wood. Meanwhile, at a square in the wall disguised as the entrance, begins a line that seems to go back forever.

The interior of the warehouse looks nothing as the outside suggests. Inside of the ancient-looking building is the average setup; as ordinary as most clubs; there are two full bars on either side of the warehouse split by the dance floor in the middle and various seats for the “sitters” at the club. The area of the farthest wall to the north is the roped-off V.I.P. section featuring a very special, very exclusive clientele: Fae. Most of them are just drinking, talking, laughing and having a good time. A few of them, however, like Merlin and Gwaine, are kissing.

Merlin pulls back from the kiss, a trail of life force following his parted lips. When he finally absorbs it all and he feels power coursing through him, the seemingly boundless strength, energy, and power he gets from feeding off Fae, he is the epitome of energy and sexual grace.

This is one particular saucy Fae. He has Irish accent, brown eyes, beautiful raven locks that flow down to his shoulders, and a sexy come-hither smile that Merlin especially enjoys. As soon as he entered the club and spotted Gwaine(a pillar of light in sea of stars), Merlin liked him right away; he is funny, witty, challenging and kind of a great kisser. If Merlin were looking for someone, Gwaine would not be a bad choice.

Gwaine grins at Merlin as he pulls away from his kiss. “Are we stopping already? I have so much more  _strength_ to share with you.”

Merlin just stares at Gwaine a second, processing what he just said. Then he laughs, Gwaine joining in because they both realize that line is somewhat ridiculous. “I can’t believe you said that,” Merlin shakes his head. “Even if I were still hungry, I don’t think I’d feed off of you sole reason being that last line.”

Gwaine is mock wounded but sobers quickly. “Please, Merlin. We both know I’m too good for you to resist.”

With a teasing grin, Merlin stands from the loveseat—or the “make out seat”—and heads towards the velvet rope that separates Fae from Human. "Challenge accepted."

Although before he can get too far, he feels Gwaine’s hand on his wrist and stops.

“Can I see you again?”

Merlin bites his lip as he considers it. Alas, his insatiable need to feed off the sexual energy of others is currently abated for the most part. Which means his skin his glowing, his hair is shiner, his smile is brighter and his attitude is all around much healthier. Whatever Gwaine was, he works wonders on Merlin. Well there is that, and then there is the earlier bit about Gwaine being charming and funny and having a cute smile and a great personality.

“Sure, but if you don't wait at least three days before you call me I could end up killing you.”

"Challenge accepted."

Merlin decides with a smile. He grabs a red napkin off the nearby black table filled with drinks and looks up to Gwaine to ask him if he had a pen which he finds in Gwaine's already outstretched hand.

Merlin arches a brow, amused. “Well aren’t we presumptuous?”

Gwaine's shrug is meant to be indifferent but his smirk gives way to his flirtatious nature. "No, we're optimistic."

Merlin quickly writes down his number and hands the napkin to Gwaine, before making his way towards the velvet ropes. As he reaches the ropes, his phone rings and Merlin arches a brow, wondering who could be calling him right now. When he pulls his phone out of his pocket, he does not recognize the number. He answers it anyway.

“Hello?”

“Just checking."

Merlin turns back and sees Gwaine grinning at him with a phone to his ear and cannot resist the 'ha!' of disbelief tinged with the tiniest amount of reprimand. “Don’t make me change my number.”

Gwaine only has one thing to say before Merlin can hang up on him. "As long as you don't forget mine."

Passing through the velvet ropes is a bit like stepping under a peaceful waterfall without getting wet. On the V.I.P. side of the rope is a lavish little lounge area where the Fae can be themselves and meet other Fae without being entirely disconnected from the human world. For them the ropes act as a two-way mirror that only they can cross so whilst they can be entertained by the shenanigans of humans in their respective ways, the humans have no-idea what's happening. The humans seen no more than an edited reflection of those who enter. It still spins Merlin's head sometimes when he looks back and no longer sees a mix of half monsters half humans with bizarre drinks in their hands. Nothing Fae is seen from the humans.

Though the club is packed, working his way through the crowd is easy; he uses magic. What most people do not know about Merlin is that, though his mother was a Succubus, his father was a Sorcerer and he inherited both of their traits. Only few people know this fact: Mom, Dad, Will, Gaius, and of course, Merlin.

The spell that Merlin uses is a simple spell and kind of fun. It makes him literally, and easily, dance his way through the crowd, maneuvering through the people as easily as a rat through a maze. Not to mention the spell makes him a better dancer and that rather draws attention from some people. Someone pulls Merlin into a circle and makes him dance for a few seconds before finally—blessedly—he makes it to the bar.

Will instantly comes to him and gives him a look up and down. Whatever he is looking for he must have found because he begins to pour Merlin drink, with a knowing smile on his face. “Is this going to be a wild night?”

Merlin smiles and accepts his drink, almost spilling it as some people come up behind him and pat him on the back, telling him what a great dancer he was. Merlin smiles humbly and downs his shot in a second. “What makes you think it’s going to be wild?”

Now Will gives a shrug that is aimed for casual but comes off far to knowing as he is refilling Merlin’s shot. “Oh I don’t know,” he sets his bottle of vodka back under the bar. “A succubus topped up on some pretty good Fae-chi, it seems. By the look of you, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten the club to start stripping naked again.”

Merlin laughs and looks around, seeing the amount of lust in every aura of every person in the club, but looking at none individually. It is a sea of colors, so many different shades and hues dotted all over the club and it is somewhat beautiful, Merlin thinks. The auras of everyone in the club are blazing, all sevens and higher on a scale of one-to-ten. Merlin can even see Gwaine behind the ropes like this; a deep and distinctive shade of orange. With a blink the sight is gone. “That was once and it was an accident. Besides, nobody remembers, do they?”

“We do.”

“Shut it.”

Will laughs and begins to respond, but then is called away. Merlin wonders how in the hell Will even managed to stay and chat so long with the club so full. Nevertheless, as Will wanders off to do his job, Merlin realizes that his only other company is his shot and his shadow. This sucks because this is not what Merlin wanted to drink when he came over here. Merlin downs his shot regardless and then frowns since he is out of alcohol and Will is busy, despite the fact that he is at a club packed with several hundred other people and all.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Merlin turns around to see if the voice was speaking to him and then his heart skips a beat. Power and desire immediately course through him and he has a difficult time keeping the blue shade of his eyes from going electric.

Standing before Merlin is a god; a god with gorgeous blonde hair, a set of perfect golden bows for eyebrows, the bluest eyes Merlin has ever seen, perfect white teeth, broad chest and shoulders toned with hard-earned muscle. Merlin stops his gaze from wandering there. If Merlin thought Gwaine was a hot piece of meat then this man was a gourmet dessert. Sure, both are equally good but Will always says Merlin has the biggest sweet tooth. His eyes snap back up only to see Blondie still grinning despite Merlin's roaming spectacles. 

There is this unfamiliar prickling sensation that seems to be crawling down Merlin's face followed by a low and constant warmth. It takes Merlin a bit longer than it should to remember what a _blush_ feels like. Do people's hands always get this sweaty? No! With pink cheeks and accelerated breathing, Merlin is surprised to find that his saliva must be silk because his voice comes out smooth with just the right amount of flirtation without the amount of neediness he's feeling. Somehow, he even has enough brain function to organize a polite smile and a gesture to the seat next to him.

“If you insist.”

Blondie grins and takes the seat, sticking out his hand. "I'm Arthur, and you are?"

The question transfers Merlin’s gaze unto a sea of blue orbs for eyes that he could just drown in, as cliche as it sounds. The incubus manages to take Arthur's hand and not mercilessly sway the golden-haired god to the Fae's every filthy whim. “I'm Merlin. It is a pleasure to meet you, Arthur.”

When Arthur shakes Merlin's hand he hates to pull back and does so reluctantly in favor of calling Will over but he looks busy so they have a minute. "Oh, I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

"Smooth. How many people has that worked on?"

"Do you assume that is some sort of 'pick up' line? Be certain, _Mer_ _lin,_ when I give a compliment it is nothing but genuine."

The way Arthur rolls Merlin's name around makes the Incubi genes in Merlin flare. "Oh."

Will show up just in time and shares a quick look with Merlin as Merlin's friend orders and the passing eyes have a short conversation.

_He's cute, who's he?_

_I know, right? I'm not sure, he just sat here._

_What's wrong with your face?!  
_

_Nothing. Come off it. Incubi don't blush._

Arthur pulls out a fifty and places it on the counter with an expectant grin. Apparently he'd finish placing whatever order Merlin was too distracted to hear.

Will had no problem and didn't miss a beat. "Two Old Fashions: one gin, one classic, and both with two cubes coming up."

For the next hour Merlin and Arthur are having a good time.

The only interruption is the time that Arthur buys another round which means that Will stops by to have silent conversations with Merlin. Other than that, they just talk about some of the things they like and why. Merlin finds that he and Arthur have a lot in common, only different. Arthur’s favorite color is blue, Merlin likes to go to the beach only to look at the ocean because it is blue (“If the ocean were any other color, I wouldn’t go to the beach.”).

Arthur finds that he really likes Merlin, too. Likes the way the other man laughs or how if Arthur makes an innuendo, Merlin’s cheeks turn pink. In addition, Merlin likes the same things as Arthur. For instance, Arthur likes pasta; Merlin likes pasta. Where Merlin prefers noodles for his pasta, Arthur prefers macaroni (“Noodles aren’t bad, but they aren’t macaroni.”).

Before either of them have realized, they are both two drinks, two shots into their engaging-randomly-changing conversation. Arthur is just finishing his third shot, Merlin right behind him. Both are only buzzed, leaning towards tipsy but not meeting that line yet.

As they continue to talk, Merlin notices a pendant around Arthur’s neck resembling a rather familiar symbol. He asks about it, but Arthur brushes it off (“It’s an heirloom”) rather breezily before tucking the pendant into his shirt. After that, he is quick to try to change the subject.

Merlin cuts him off though with the raise of a hand. Something about the pendant is stirring up this bad feeling in the back of his mind. Which sucks so much because he was really starting to get to like this guy. And not just as a food source! “You know what? I just remembered that I have to go.”

Arthur starts at Merlin’s abruptness and then frowns in contemplation, backtracking over the conversation to see where he messed up.

Whatever Arthur was about to say, Merlin was not about to listen to. “Thank you for the drinks,” Merlin says to cut Arthur off before he could speak. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Merlin, wait!” Arthur reaches out, grabbing Merlin’s wrist causing him to stop. Arthur rubs Merlin’s wrist to get him to turn around. When he has Merlin’s attention, Arthur tries to smile and not look so disappointed. “You’re leaving already?”

Merlin can hear just fine, see just fine, and is hyper aware of what is going on around him. Merlin’s eyes, however, are stuck on where Arthur’s warm, firm, slightly calloused hand rests lightly clasped around his wrist, Arthur’s thumb circling Merlin’s pulse point. Each time Arthur's thumb passes his pulse slows and his heart seems to pump harder. After a few seconds, Merlin pulls his hand back quickly and looks up to meet Arthur’s eyes. Merlin really does not want to go, but he never has any good experiences with those aligned to the Dark Fae. He cannot tell Arthur as much as Merlin himself is unaligned, but just three days ago, was jumped by three Dark Fae for being considered Light.

“Yeah,” Merlin tells him, looking over his shoulder rather than at his eyes. “Sorry. It’s just, I have an early morning tomorrow...” Merlin drifts off, realizing that he no longer has Arthur’s attention.

“Having a nice night, are we?”

Not sure who asked the question, or to who is supposed to answer it, Merlin fixes to see the petite form of a woman about five-foot-six with dirty blond hair that falls just beneath her shoulders. If Arthur’s suddenly stiff posture is any indication, then Merlin has his answer.

Arthur’s eyes get stuck widened in shock at the sound of the voice. The expression of surprise mixed horror is unmistakable. Arthur swallows and he checks his watch before looking back to the woman and then to Merlin. “Morgause? What’re you doing here?”


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds out who Morgause is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I should've had at least three chapters up so far, but my laptop was down for the count. But he's back now! :) Let the adventure continue! :)
> 
> AN: So I also did a bit of an update for this chapter. Changed some words and slightly altered the order of some events. Nothing major. The chapter just reads a bit better in my opinion.

Morgause is an attractive woman, Merlin thinks, with thick platinum blond hair weaving in individual spirals tastefully down her back to her waste. Though the front is layered shorter she has two healthy and lengthy locks framing her face. These two curls, unlike the rest, are freshly dyed red at the tips. She is wearing knee-high boots with heels at least three inches, form-fitting jeans, a black v-neck and a leather jacket. A pendant similar to the one he'd seen on Arthur rests proudly in the space of her cleavage. 

Morgause looks from Arthur to Merlin with questing eyes. After a few seconds of her intensity, she smiles sweetly. “I was at home, bored out of my mind. I thought I’d go out and see what the nightlife has to offer—apparently, a very attractive view.”

Arthur squawks something in protest but the music amps up at the moment and drowns him out. Morgause, on the other hand, did not need words to communicate her messages for she silenced Arthur with a mere look.

Morgause turns to Merlin and sticks out her hand, batting her eyelashes. “I’m Morgause, Arthur’s sister-in-law.”

Merlin and Arthur have similar reactions for different reasoning at Morgause gesture. They were both taken aback. Merlin finally remembers where he could place the pendant. One of the Fae who jumped him last week had something like that tattooed on his neck, said it was a mark, that he was chosen. They were fighting so Merlin didn't really listen to the rest. On the other hand Arthur didn't want Merlin and Morgause to be breathing the same air let alone touching! Because Arthur knows better he schools his features into indifference. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a sister, Arthur."

"In-law, Merlin, Sister-in-law."

"Yes well she's fetching!"

Instead of answering, Arthur stonily excuses himself to go to the restroom, checking his watch then pulling out his cell phone as he disappears through the crowd leaving Merlin and Morgause alone by the bar, the former slightly dumbfounded.

Morgause watches Arthur’s retreating form and Merlin can't quite place the intention in those dark brown eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

Merlin smiles until Morgause is out of sight and then his face falls. Well now this night sucks.  He goes back to the bar and sits down, putting his head on his arms that rest on the filthy counter. No more than a minute or two could have passed in Merlin's drifting mind before someone comes and pulls him from the blissful haze.

“Get up.”

Merlin groans. “Fuck off, Will.”

“I’m serious, Merlin,” Will hisses, smacking Merlin with the towel he keeps on his shoulder. “Get up. Blondie’s in trouble!”

At that, Merlin gets up quickly, meeting Will’s eyes with confusion. “What’re you talking about? I didn't even kiss him and I’m not going to sleep with him, he’s Dark Fae. No offense but--”

Will cuts him off before he leans in, keeping his voice low but urgent. "Security just told me that they found a body, human, with two holes in his chest that could’ve been made by spikes, but the weapon isn’t there. Security says they followed the blood trail to the back of the club and into the corn fields where the found the body."

Merlin’s eyes widen as he takes in the new information. Recalling his memory, he did notice how Morgause’ red hair dye was smeared a bit on her jacket of her left shoulder. “Shit. Oh, bloody hell! Arthur!”

Will points to a side door leading to the back of the warehouse... to the cornfields. "That way!"

Merlin is out of his seat almost before Will stops speaking. He hurdles through the crowd now, using his thin frame and feeding-induced super strength to quickly maneuver through the crowd and move people out of his way. There are a few of those who shoot him dirty looks and give him the middle finger, but Merlin keeps going until he is hurtling out of the side of the warehouse.

The midnight air is crisp and breezy, stinging Merlin’s cheeks and nose in seconds. Merlin looks around but sees nothing that instantly gives off Arthur’s and Morgause’s location. Merlin’s irises grow bold and bright with an electric blue color as he looks for aura's in the dark. It's not exactly hard and he's heading off a path in the fields in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos or Comments to feed my muse!!!


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin follows the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I've edited the fight scene. Instead of Merlin using telekinesis to pull Morgause forward, he takes a different path. It shouldn't effect the rest of the story I just feel the new actions taken place are more appropriate.
> 
> Also I've edited chapters 1&2\. Nothing major, just some changes in verbs and fixed some tense changes (or added some). I'm just trying to brush up the chapters to read better so by the time I'm finished with the ending it'll be a little more... understandable.

Tracking glowing and shifting auras late night through a field of corn with no company and a chest full of anxiety is not the kind of evening Merlin was looking forward to when he decided to attend the club tonight. Alas, here he is now, nose to the ground as he approaches closer to his targets. As though someone or something heard his wishes, Merlin comes to the end of the trail of entangled cyan and maroon light and stumbles through a brush of corn seconds later that leads into a clearing. It is a large, perfectly round clearing with nothing but green grass, as though the corn knew to grow around it. In the middle of the perfect circle lays Arthur, unconscious.

When Merlin sees this it shocks him out of focus. The incubus quickly rushes to Arthur’s side, grasping Arthur’s face gently in his hands to try to get Arthur to awaken. “Arthur?”

There is no response.

Merlin’s confused. There are no visible wounds on Arthur and he appears as though he is only sleeping. Merlin grabs Arthur’s wrist and checks his pulse, only to find that the pulse is weak. “Oh, Arthur,” Merlin murmurs in sympathy. Leaning in close so that his mouth hovers over Arthur’s, Merlin lengthens his jaw to feed Arthur a healthy dose of chi in hopes to heal him.

When Merlin pulls back, nothing happens.

Moments later, though, Arthur gasps, springing up into a sitting position as he shouts, “It’s a trap!”

Before Merlin has time to react, he feels something like a rope wrap around his neck with the force of a boa constrictor. In the same struggled breath, Merlin feels the rope-thing lift him off the ground and force him to turn around.  Merlin struggles to loosen the the tightening around his neck and through his blind panic beholds a sight would have stunned him tremendously; never actually seen anything like it.  Especially if he wasn't suffocating because of it.

Standing ten feet or so away from him, Morgause is grinning. Her _hair_ however, seems to have come to life. What used to be long, thick, luscious curls now resemble extended spikes of hair blossoming out from Morgause’s head. The left curl that Merlin saw framing Morgause’s face back in the club now extends some fifteen feet, somehow capable of lifting Merlin into the air and making him struggle for breath.

Arthur gets up quickly, fearing for Merlin’s life. Though familiar with Morgause’s power, he is unable to stop it.

Morgause laughs, uncaring of the pain she is causing Merlin before turning her smug mug to Arthur. “You were right, brother of mine, he is a darling one, isn’t he?”

“Morgause put him down,” Arthur begs his sister-in-law, conflicted. “Merlin has nothing to do with this. Let him go.”

Merlin continues to struggle uselessly for his breath, legs flailing with no contact to the ground, and his hands clenched around the hair that has a vice grip around his neck. The incubus even tries reaching as far out as he can and pulling the lengthy hair but it merely stretches to accommodate the distance from Morgause. 

Morgause’s only acknowledgement that Arthur actually spoke was to smirk, to entertained with the full grown Fae suffocating on her hair. Snake-less Medusa comes forward, her hair slacking in grip to allow Merlin to drop to the floor and slithering back to its luscious and bouncy state. “Merlin, was it? You are a doll, Merlin, honestly. You are so caring, in fact, that you help a stranger—someone that you met at a nightclub no less--and put yourself in danger.”

Arthur quickly rushes to Merlin’s side, dropping to his knees beside Merlin and checking his neck to see just how bad the damage is. As he examines, Arthur feels compelled to ask, “Are you alright?”

Merlin heaves his air in, dragging it all the way down his aching throat to his burning lungs and regaining his breathing. He does this for a few moments, comforted by the feel of Arthur’s gentle hands on his neck more than he'd care to admit. Carefully Merlin nods his affirmation for Arthur's benefit as well as his own for the movement dislodges Arthur's hands. "Are you alright?"

Arthur tries to smile, but does not quite manage it, looking more of a grimace than a smile. “Perfectly fine. I’ve just forgot my place.”

Morgause speaks from her place some five feet away, “Indeed. Speaking of places yours is not here, Merlin.”

The blue in Merlin's eyes intensifies to a deeper blue in what is code for _'I’m not leaving anyone anywhere with you.'_   Facing Arthur again, Merlin begins to get a little frustrated. “What place? What are you talking about? Arthur this is nonsense, let’s go.”

Arthur’s eyes widen in alarm and he grabs Merlin’s arm. “No, please.” Arthur begs, “Just go. You’re going to make it worse.”

Morgause laughs. “He’s right, you know.”

Merlin turns to Arthur, agitated and a bit confused. “No, I’m not leaving you here with her so she can hurt you again.”

“Merlin!? Merlin, are you out here?”

All three heads turns towards the sound of the voice in synchronization. Merlin and Arthur wear twin expressions of worry and concern, Morgause wears a grin of glee.

“A new toy! Oh this should be delightful.”

“NO!”

Merlin steps forward into Morgause’s path. Though Merlin's eyes are blue, it should be specified that his irises specifically are changing. However, in the middle of that electric blue is a dark pupil that is beginning to morph into a  glowing golden-yellow. Empowered now by magic it is nothing more than the thrust of a hand at Morgause to magically repel her. The force of the spell is effective and sends Morgause crashing into the corn some teen feet away.

Just then, Will comes crashing through the corn and into the clearing between Arthur and Merlin. Will looks around and smiles as he sees Merlin and Arthur alive and unharmed... for the most part. The human is so relieved to find them that he doesn't even register their matching looks of worry and concern

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking for you guys for, like, ten minutes! Big ass cornfield. Anyways, where is--”

Whatever Will was going to say dies in his throat as all three men turn towards the sound of the corn rustling. A spike of gold shoots out into the clearing, aiming straight for Will.

“Look out,” Arthur warns, tackling Will to the ground in an attempt to dodge the spike of hair.

There is not going to be enough time, Merlin somehow knows, so he steps in front of it. The spike of hair stabs into the left half of Merlin’s stomach. If the hybrid had to guess he'd have to say somewhere above his pancreas. Merlin cries out in agony as Morgause’s hair-spikes spears into his body, the pain of it like a thousand tiny needles glued together to form a bigger needle and all of those needles stabbing into him at once. As if that is not the worst of it, Merlin can feel his chi draining through the hair and giving Morgause the strength and power Merlin fed from earlier, slowly making him weaker.

At the same time Will and Arthur hit the floor, Morgause steps out of the clearing looking as beautiful as ever, not a hair out of place. Not even a scratch or a dirt mark on her confused then delighted face as she takes in whom she has hit. Her right curl shoots out second, stabbing into Merlin’s stomach as well to soak up more chi. “Hmm. That wasn’t the initial plan, but I can work with it.”

Merlin cries out again, grabbing onto the hair and trying to pull it from his stomach. It does not work and he is not strong enough, getting weaker by the second.

Arthur stands up quickly, will in tow and looks at what is happening; Merlin is literally impaled on Morgause’s hair. This is not the first time that Arthur has seen Morgause do this to someone. It is not the second or even the third, but it is the first time in a long time that he has a reason to want to fight her for doing it.

Will demands of Arthur, hitting him in the back and stirring him into action. "Do something!"

But Arthur's not supposed to in accordance with Dark Fae laws. Arthur says. “I cannot fight Morgause; Dark Fae law prohibits the Dark Fae community from bringing harm to Morgause. She is The Morrigan’s property and to cause any harm to Morgause is punishable by penalty of banishment or death—usually the latter. “

Panic settles over Will as he watches Merlin’s life slowly drained away, absorbed as tiny tendrils of blue light through each strand of hair Morgause has speared into Merlin’s body. The only thing Will is capable of in that moment is crying out, “Merlin!”

Morgause laughs—cackles, really—at William as she raises her hands, the rest of her hair rising up with her, they too, extending into spikes and aiming towards Will and Arthur. “Neither of you has a clue what you are dealing with! Prepare to feel the wrath of—”

Merlin can feel the pain of it, only numbed by the fact that he is slipping away, his chi draining away into Morgause. Merlin looks up into eyes of his smiling opponent, she seems so confident, like she has already won. ‘Perfect,’ Merlin thinks, his next move cutting off whatever speech Morgause was about to give.

There was barely any light left in Merlin's eyes but the hybrid was very skilled. No one noticed the few sparkles of red transmitted back through the platinum blond strands of hair with all the life force she was draining The moment the first few sparks gets absorbed into Morgause’s skin, Merlin pours his chi into his effort. His hands begin to glow with a red aura, sending ample amounts of desire and lust in droves straight to Morgause’s head. The instant her lips fall open in a gasp, Merlin begins pulling chi back into his body to heal, regaining enough strength to force out, “Stop!”

Instantly, Morgause’s hair falls limp. With so much desire coursing through her she is entranced and begins to walk in a haze towards Merlin, her hair slinking back into the normal due Merlin saw Morgause wearing at the club earlier the closer she gets. Her eyes appear clouded over with lust and her lips slightly parted, jaw lax and muscles unbound with the lust Merlin is still pumping into her system.

Will smiles when he hears Merlin speak, not underestimating his friend but thankful for his quick thinking and his victory. Arthur, on the other hand, has never had the pleasure of watching Merlin fight. However, he quickly finds that he, too, finds himself relieved for Merlin’s victory, a smile taking shape in the form of his lips.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur whispers to no one in particularly, his eyes drawn to Merlin.

“Merlin is only _part_ Incubus,” Will tells him in way of explanation.

Though Merlin pretty much has Morgause under his control, he does not want to risk anything by releasing her. Merlin steps forward to take more chi, regaining what life force that Morgause stole, and then some. As he’s taking Morgause’s life force she slowly begins to fall, unable to hold herself up on her own due to the pleasure in her body being too intense. In seconds, she’s on her back on the floor, Merlin’s body already almost fully healed as he gently guides Morgause to the ground until her eyes slip closed, unconscious.

When Merlin stands and turns towards Will and Merlin, he smiles, his body unharmed though his clothes are ruined. He faces Arthur, eyes shining blue from all the chi he has absorbed. Although Merlin feels intoxicated with the amount of power he has stored within him now, he is also worried and confused and so many other emotions that he doesn’t know where to start to begin to sort them all.

Merlin’s eyes laser in Arthur, though. “Would you care to explain why she set a trap for me?”

“It’s my fault, but not by intent,” Arthur assures. “I just wanted some help and I guess she found out.”

Merlin blinks in confusion. “Help? Help with what?”

Arthur visibly swallows, the weight of two sets of eyes on him seem impossibly heavy. “Well...”


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Arthur rushes forward now to block Merlin’s path, not wanting Merlin to leave. “Merlin, wait, please. You have to help me,” Arthur begs, sounding desperate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited to read better.

“So let me get this straight,” Will says, eyes closed in concentration. “You, Arthur, are aligned with the Dark Fae?”

Arthur looks to Merlin, swallowing with something like shame. Merlin won’t meet his eyes, so Arthur turns back to Will and nods.

Will gestures towards Morgause whom remains unconscious on the ground, “And that is your sister-in-law?”

Arthur nods again.

Merlin sighs in aggravation. “It doesn’t matter, Will,” he snaps. “Arthur is safe now. Can we go?”

Will gives Merlin an incredulous look. “Are you serious? She obviously wanted you and you don’t want to find out why?”

Merlin resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead uses his hands as he speaks, voice rising in volume. “It doesn’t matter, Will, she didn’t get me, alright? So can we just drop it and go?”

Merlin turns towards the way he came from, preparing to leave.

Arthur rushes forward now to block Merlin’s path, not wanting Merlin to leave. “Merlin, wait, please. You have to help me,” Arthur begs, sounding desperate.

Merlin backs up then, offering Arthur a look that suggests he suddenly went insane. “You must be joking?” At Arthur’s completely serious face, Merlin’s eyes widen in disbelief. “The Dark Fae obviously wants nothing but my blood, so why should I help you or your kind?”

Arthur snaps. “Because I don’t want to be Dark Fae anymore!”

The second he says it, he looks towards Morgause’s unconscious figure as if she might spring to life and whip him. Seconds later when Arthur realizes Morgause is still unconscious, he turns back to Merlin with a look of helplessness. His shoulders sag with the relief of _finally_ being able to tell someone his dirty little secret.

Will murmurs in surprise, eyes dancing between Merlin and Arthur. "Whoa. Wow. Did not see that coming."

Merlin blinks in surprise. His mouth working, but no words come out. He looks at Arthur as though he’s never seen him before, as if he is some new type of Fae that needs examination. “What do you mean “I don’t want to be Dark Fae anymore,” Arthur?”

“Well, Merlin, I believe it means that Arthur doesn’t—”

“I know what he means!”

Merlin snaps, silencing Will who backs away with his hands raised in defense. Merlin then turns back towards Arthur with a sigh, exhaustion of the mental variety settling in. In a softer a voice, Merlin asks, “What I meant was _why_ don’t you want to be Dark Fae anymore?”

Arthur laughs, but it lacks any humor. His eyes take on a far off gaze as he goes back into memories of his time under the Morrigan’s rule. Arthur is quiet for a moment, lost in his memories. He shakes his head, though, coming out of it. His eyes are full of anger but voice carefully void of any emotion. "I have my reasons."

Merlin shakes his head. “No. I’m not helping you get the Light Fae to trust you just so you can stab them in the back. Will, let’s go.”

Will hesitates, torn between hearing Arthur out and following Merlin. Arthur takes advantage of Will’s hesitation.

“I’ll pay you,” Arthur offers. “I’ll pay you whatever you want if you can get me an audience with The Ash.”

Will smiles at the mention of payment. “What Merlin meant to say was—”

Merlin interjects sternly, turning his glare on Will. "No."

Will frowns, looking from Merlin to Arthur whom looks like he might break down if Merlin denies his request. Merlin’s shoulders slump and Will doesn’t smile though he knows Merlin’s resolve is crumbling. Will whines. "But Merlin..."

Arthur begs and his voice is just so pathetic and desperate that Merlin had to face him again. The look of despair warring with but a glint of hope in Arthur’s eyes, holding his breath and waiting for Merlin’s response. "Please."

Merlin can be many things, but heartless is not one of them. The incubus sighs in defeat. “Fine. What do you—?”

Now it's Arthur's turn to interject quickly. “Not here.”

Will and Merlin are confused, but Arthur looks towards Morgause’s unconscious form and they get the idea. Arthur thinks for a second before taking off his pendant and handing it to Merlin. “I’ll find you and then we’ll talk. For now, though, I have to get Morgause back to The Morrigan’s Compound.”

Merlin takes the pendant, looking at it through the moonlight, feeling the cool, thin metal beneath his fingers. From this angle it looks like a cross with a crown painted as though it's slanted on the cross. When Merlin grabs it by the chain he realizes the image and the cross is upside down. So that he will not lose the pendant, Merlin puts it in his pocket.

Will can't stop looking at Morgause and wondering. “Won’t you get in trouble?”

Arthur shakes his head. “I didn’t do anything to her. She lost a fight fair and square.” Arthur walks over to the unconscious form looking upon it with disdain. “You guys go on and I’ll... report this.”

Merlin is not sure what to do or say now. Of course he doesn't wish to leave Arthur with that serpent woman but Arthur didn't seem to upset with the idea so Merlin figured he'd be okay. But still... It was a bit harder than Merlin expected to just... leave. And Merlin was going to do just that, leave, when suddenly his traitorous body stops following Will and he turns back to Arthur. "Be safe, okay?"

Surprised by the comment, Arthur simply blinks to register it. Then, slowly, a smile forms on his lips. “You, too.”

Merlin smiles back and turns around, disappearing into the corn with William right on his trail as they head home.

~*~

“We are still going to talk about this, right?”

Merlin groans in annoyance as he uses a key to unlock the apartment’s locks, after which he goes in and beelines for the kitchen to begin making coffee. He is pointedly not answering Will.

Merlin and William share a two-bedroom apartment uptown. The apartment has a full kitchen of moderate size stocked with just about anything and everything Food4Less, Wal-Mart, and Sam’s Club could offer. Especially chocolate. With Merlin’s appetite, they try to stock pile food to cut the trips to the store. Descending from the kitchen is a living room with beige carpeting and brown furniture including a large brown couch facing the west (which puts the kitchen area in view), with an equally proportional glass coffee table in front of it, followed by a fully equipped entertainment system centered on a 32” HD flat screen television. The apartment also consists of two spacious bedrooms equipped with roomy closets, one bathroom down the hall (Merlin and William don’t mind sharing since they use most of the same products anyway), and a balcony with a view of the city. Of course this lifestyle is only possible courtesy of Merlin’s sideline work: couples therapy.

Will follows Merlin into the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. He knows Merlin won’t answer him the first few times, so Will goes to stand in the kitchen, hands on his hips as he silently but intently watches Merlin make lattes.

Merlin still ignores Will even though he can feel the eyes boring into the back of his head. Finally, though, Merlin can’t take it anymore and he turns around to ask with controlled frustration, “Will you please go wait in the living room?”

Will, whom was standing with his arms crossed, raises his hands in a gesture of defense. “Hey, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. I mean, but it is a large apartment to have to one’s lonesome,” William comments. His humor is not appreciated and he quickly goes to the living room to wait for his coffee. When he’s comfortable on the couch, turning the T.V. on to the DVR recordings of _Teen Wolf_.

Of course this lifestyle is only possible courtesy of Merlin’s sideline work: couples therapy.

Since before Merlin’s dawning, Merlin trained just about every day, physically as well as with his abilities. All of that hard work has made Merlin quite the force to be reckoned with. Before his dawning and all of his training, Merlin’s seductive touch could only enthrall one person at a time for a short while. Now, however, he can enthrall multiple people for almost two weeks! However, Merlin needs ample amounts of chi before performing the seduction.

Merlin uses his seductive touch on his patients to make them peacefully resolve issues or reconnect with one-another for a few days. It’s not ethical, but it _is_ legit. Besides, no one is getting hurt and it keeps a roof over his head. In addition, Merlin’s only advertisement is word of mouth and apparently Merlin is very, very good.

Almost done with the lattes, Merlin adds whipped cream and tops it with Hershey’s chocolate sauce. Merlin takes the two cups into the living room and sits one of them on the coffee table in front of William whom hardly pulls his eyes away from the show to reach for it. Merlin takes a seat next to his friend, leaning back on the couch and his head on Will’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been terrible lately, I know.”

Will smiles into his cup. “Terrible? I didn’t notice.”

Merlin playfully kicks Will, not daring to move from his spot after getting comfortable. “You don’t have to take the piss, you can just accept my apology, you know.”

Will shakes his head in denial as Merlin is talking. When his friend is finished, Will simply states, “Nope, I have to take the piss.”

Merlin smiles and drinks his latte.

At the first commercial, Will asks, “So do you think Arthur was telling the truth?” His brows are furrowed in that way that lets Merlin know he’s been thinking about this a lot.

Merlin bites his lip, unsure of how to answer that question. Eventually he settles with, “Well it would be a pretty stupid lie, wouldn’t it?”

William shrugs lightly, lost in thought. “I guess.”

They stay on the couch cuddled up together until their coffees are gone and Teen Wolf is wrapping it up onscreen. When the show finishes, Merlin announces he’s going to take a shower. William begins stripping off his shirt as he heads toward his bedroom, obviously planning to shower in the morning.


	5. Terms of Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took such a long time for me to update. Things have been HECTIC over here... And then I went through depression, and then I tried writing and wrote myself into a whole... So yeah.. Pretty busy over here. Anyways, he's an update and I hope they regularly continue. It's kind of short, but I felt so bad about not updating that I thought this was better than nothing, so enjoy!

The next morning Merlin wakes with an erection.

It had been a lust-induced, borderline uncomfortable dream Merlin had last night. Merlin can recall his dream even now, as he closes his eyes he sees Arthur above him panting, pushing into Merlin’s tight heat with slow, torturous strokes as a light sheen of sweat coats his body. However, the sweat frustrates Merlin as he tries to grip Arthur’s too-slick skin and finds no purchase. In response, Arthur would roll his hips and laugh gently as Merlin scratched at his bare, broad back in an attempt to pull him closer or urge him faster. In the dream, Merlin would reach up; run his hand through the soft golden strands of Arthur’s hair to take a firm grip, just as he wanted to do in reality the night before.

Grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand beside his bed, Merlin keeps his eyes closed as he replays the dream. Reaching beneath the covers to grip his hot, hard flesh, Merlin strokes himself to completion in a matter of minutes, Arthur’s dream-induced climax replays behind his lids the entire time. After Merlin found his orgasm, he could not even just his post-orgasmic bliss due to the insistent knocking on the front door. He waits a minute to see if Will would answer the door. Seconds tick by before Merlin hears William shouting from his room.

“Merlin! Are you going to answer the door or not?”

Knowing it will drive William crazy, Merlin stays quiet. Instead of answering, he stands and makes his way to the bathroom to throw away the used tissue and thoroughly wash his hands. A few more seconds tick by before Will responds.

“Fine, I’ll answer it!”

Merlin grins around the brush in his foamy mouth before he continues to brush his teeth. He is just in the middle of brushing his tongue when he hears William say, “Arthur? What are you doing here?” causing him to gag on the brush in surprise. Suddenly, Merlin’s teeth are clean enough causing him to rinse off his brush and rinse out his mouth. Quickly grabbing a cup of mouthwash, Merlin heads back into his room to look for something to put on. It is a comical sight to see Merlin this way—frantic, mouthwash swishing around between cheeks as he searches quickly through his wardrobe for something acceptable.

William calls from the living room. “Oi, Merlin! Arthur is here to see you! Come out and play!”

Laid out on the bed, something acceptable turns out to be a light grey, long-sleeved button-down shirt with black buttons topped by a black, sleeveless vest. A pair of dark blue jeans with Merlin’s favorite belt (a black leather belt with an “M” as the buckle) followed by dark shoes completes the ensemble. Merlin’s eyes flash golden-yellow and he snaps his fingers, magically transferring the clothes from the bed onto him. He forgoes the underwear. Just as he is about to go out of the door, he remembers that mouthwash is still in his mouth. Instead of making the trip across the room to the bathroom, Merlin’s eyes flash golden-yellow as he spits out the mouthwash. In a stream of green liquid and foam, the mouthwash glides through the room and into the sink. A quick breath check and then Merlin is out in the living room.

Arthur sits on the couch, William in the kitchen putting some coffee together and working the t.v. with the remote. They both turn and spot Merlin at the same time, but each of them are wearing different looks. Will looks confused but shakes his head and morphs his features into a question: _why?_ Arthur, on the other hand, looks pleasantly surprised and perhaps speechless.

Merlin is the first to break the silence.

“Good morning, Arthur.”

“Good morning, Merlin.”

Then they just stand there, smiling warmly at one another with identical googly eyes while Will looks on. A good five seconds or so and Will is over this so he begins speaking to himself with sarcastic cheer and a pointed look at Merlin.

“Good morning, Will! Oh, _thank you,_ William! You're very welcome. Oh please, do go on...”

Merlin’s cheeks further tint and he turns apologetic. “Sorry, Will. Mornin'”

Will makes some noise in return that probably means 'good morning, I forgive you, douche.'

He looks to meet Arthur’s eyes but finds that he has already sat back down on the couch, pulling a manila envelope out of a briefcase.

“Merlin, would you like some coffee?”

Merlin blinks and shakes his head as if coming out of a trance. His eyes land on his friend-slash-roommate and he silently sends grateful vibes in that direction. “Yes, please.”

Whilst William saunters off to make the coffee, Merlin steps down the two quick steps leading to the living room whilst Arthur pulls out some papers, his whole demeanor seeming to have changed. Gone is Arthur, the bashful; whom just seconds ago was akin to a blushing virgin. Arthur now resembles a high-class executive, face a mask of stone as he lays out several individual files. . There are several files and each of them bearing a name: Morgana, Morgause, Uther, Agravaine, Gwen, and Cenred. Merlin reaches for the first file and the first thing he notices is there is a blown up photo of an older, charming-looking fellow with graying hair. Merlin thinks nothing of it as he picks it up and asks, with an arched brow. “Who is this?”

The name on the file reads “Uther.”

“That’s my father.”

Merlin looks up to Arthur, startled. Arthur looks as though he is holding back some emotion. Too good are his barriers because Merlin does not have a clue what Arthur is feeling right now. Why would Arthur’s father be a part of what appeared to be case files? “He looks good for his age.”

Arthur startles everyone with a bout of laughter. With a private smile, Arthur states, “I’m sure he would be offended.”

Merlin sets the picture of Uther down and peeks through the rest of the files. “Arthur,” there is a curious yet slightly accusatory tone in Merlin’s voice. “Who are all of these people?”

Arthur loses his smile then, a grim look overshadowing his earlier smile. Merlin swallows dryly at the look on Arthur’s face: bad news and worse news. Luckily, William chooses that moment to pop back into reality between them and offer Merlin his cup of coffee. The sweet French Vanilla scent is heady, warm, and familiar as Merlin prepares himself for the news. William offers Arthur a cup and he takes it, smiling gratefully and taking a burning sip. While Arthur tries to recover from the burn, William turns to Merlin and asks silent a silent question with his eyes: _What’s going on?_

Merlin has just enough time to shrug and give a silent retort— _I don’t know, this isn’t what we discussed!—_ before Arthur has collected himself and is rejoining the group.

Arthur clears his throat, a white-knuckled grip on his coffee mug. “Well you are both aware that I would like to shift alliance to the Light Fae. The only way I can do that is—”

“Is if Merlin gets you an audience with The Ash?” 

“Is if I can get my father away from my sister,” Arthur corrects. He swallows, head bowed as he collects his thoughts, hyper aware of Merlin and William’s eyes on him. “No one is born Light or Dark Fae--You are raised by your parents, trained by your parents, forced to fight and choose a side. In the end, my father, Uther, and I chose to be Light Fae. My sister didn’t. For a while, we kept in contact. My father and I often visited Morgana on Dark Fae territory—friendly terms only, I assure you. Unbelievably, they were more lenient with us on their territory rather than vise versa... and then things changed. Morgana gained power and captured my Father when he was defending himself against a group of Dark Fae thugs. But since we were on _their_ territory...” Arthur trails off, letting the unheard sentence ring loud and clear: _Punishment is of the Dark Fae’s choosing._ “As most know, it’s usually death.”

Merlin curses and Will gasps at the admission, looking to Merlin for confirmation. Whatever he finds seems to be enough because suddenly he’s downing his coffee. Merlin sets his own cup down, his appetite soured.

“I’m sorry for what happened to your father, I can’t imagine what—“

“Don’t.”

Arthur interjects quickly with a humorless smile on his lip, no sadness showing on his face at all. “He’s not dead, Morgana has him.”

Merlin looks down to the files spread out among the table. He grabs the file labeled ‘Morgana’, replacing it with his cup of coffee. Opening the file reveals a picture of a stunning woman with striking beauty and onyx hair. He flips the photo over to get to the biographical information and drops the file when his eyes land on Morgana’s ranking. Eyes quickly darting up to meet Arthur’s, Merlin demands in outrage, “Your _sister_ is The Morrigan?”

William’s eyes widen and he looks to Merlin in confusion. Obviously he hadn’t heard right, except for the fact that Merlin did not look to have a doubt in his mind. William turns his shocked gaze on Arthur now. “Is that true?”

Arthur’s gaze lingers on Merlin for a long time before his gaze slips to William and he shrugs as if to say ‘it’s just one of those things.’

“Oh my god.”

Will breathes. Counts his breaths. He goes to drink the coffee in his cup but finds that he’s finished it all. As a result, he simply gets up and goes to the kitchen to find something a little stronger than coffee.

Merlin, for one, does not seem to know how to respond, stuck in his state of shock. Slowly his brain seems to come together and he shakes his head. “Your sister is The Morrigan and you have the _nerve_ to come to my flat and ask me for help—you can’t be serious, Arthur!”

Arthur swallows, throat suddenly dry but he speaks calmly. “Listen, Morgana wasn’t always—”

Merlin tosses the files he’s peeked through down onto the table, shaking his head. He stands up, turning away from Arthur and then facing him abruptly, angered.  “No, Arthur."

"But I--"

“That is _not_ what we agreed on!”

"If you would just..."

"I agreed to get _you_ an audience, The Ash will not--"

“ _I_ will _NOT_ lose my father twice!”

Merlin flinches in surprise at the volume and conviction in Arthur’s statement. 

Arthur closes his eyes, a tear slowly trailing down his left cheek. He places his hands to his lips, eyes squeezed tighter as he takes deep breathes. When he speaks again, his voice is much calmer. “Merlin, I will provide you with every resource at my disposal to aide you. I will do any and everything in my power without question if you can just help me get back my father and get us back to where we belong. I have nothing left without my father, Merlin please.”

In the kitchen, William has stopped moving about. Though he isn’t facing them, it’s obvious he’s been listening in if the tense lines of his body are any indication. Slowly his eyes rise to meet Merlin’s wondering what his friend is going to say. Truth be told, Merlin has no reason to help Arthur other than the fact that he has a big heart and a kind soul. Nevertheless, Merlin has made less than desirable decisions.

Merlin tries to swallow but his mouth is dry. Sitting before him is a broken man begging for one last chance to be complete again and Merlin simply can’t refuse him that. Being the victim of a runaway father, Merlin understands what it is like to have a father missing from your life and he's come out perfectly fine. A deluxe apartment in the sky and the best flatmate ever. It is with those thoughts in mind that Merlin shakes his head and stands. “No. This isn’t what I agreed to, Arthur.”

The sound of William’s hand accidentally slipping into the silverware drawer and rattling the few metal pieces in the quiet of the house only rivals the sound of Arthur’s heart breaking. “Merlin,” William breathes in a plea.

“No, I’ve made my decision. I’m sorry I’m not the guy to help you Arthur.”

Those are his parting words as, at this time, Merlin has reached the door and slips through before either Will or Arthur can react.

Outside, Merlin stands just on the other side of the door breathing heavily, kind of losing it. “I need a drink."

The only place Merlin ever gets a drink these days is Albion; a local and strictly Fae pub. 


	6. Caught Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to Gaius to talk.

By the time Merlin arrives at Albion, Gaius is barely opening up shop. The three hours that it takes Gaius to get things set up (out of preference and not because of his old age) is perfect for the chat that Merlin wants to have.

When Gaius notices Merlin’s approach he smiles and welcomes him with open arms as he always does, leaning over the counter of the bar to give Merlin a hug. “Merlin, my boy! It’s been a while.”

Merlin’s face colors with shame because he realizes that it has indeed been a while since he last visited Gaius just to talk. “Hi, Gaius,” Merlin greets warmly as he is enveloped in Gaius’ arms. “I’ve missed you, too! I’ve just been so busy.”

Gaius pulls back from the hug as Merlin sits, smirking at Merlin’s obvious tall tale and grabs two shot glasses. He pauses with the drink poised to pour as Merlin gives him a slightly offended look. “Is booze not required?” Merlin pauses and then shrugs. Gaius pours the drinks.

Merlin raises his shot to toast. “To...”

Gaius eyes him with an amused smile and an arched brow.

Merlin finishes decisively. "To drinking!"

Gaius laughs and they both drink their shots. The liquid burns all the way down. After slamming his shot glass down and collecting Merlin’s glass, Gaius asks, “So what is it that you came to talk to me about?”

“Why Gaius I’m offended that you would even think—”

Gaius gives him a look. _Who are you trying to fool?_

Merlin pulls out the pendant that Arthur gave him and holds it up for Gaius to see. “What is it?”

Gaius eyes the pendant, his mood seeming to suck the fun out of the atmosphere. Reaching out, Gaius takes the pendant into his own hands and holds it out to examine it properly. “I believe this is a Dark Fae symbol,” he says distracted as he gets a closer look at the symbol.

Merlin sighs. “I figured. What else can you give me?”

Looking closer at the symbol of the pendant, Gaius determines, “It is The Morrigan’s symbol of slavery.”

Merlin stares at the pendant again as if he’d suddenly see something he didn’t before. “What? How do you know?”

Gaius informs Merlin who, not for a lack of trying, can’t seem to keep up with Fae politics. “The Morrigan is a very possessive woman. She stakes claims to things she shouldn’t and sometimes… people. I’ve seen this symbol many times.”

Merlin’s stomach suddenly feels as though the alcohol turned to acid and is threatening to ease its way back up. His stomach churns, suddenly sick at the thought of Arthur being anyone’s slave. Not to mention Arthur’s father—

“Merlin?” Gaius calls, bringing Merlin out of his thoughts.

Merlin meets Gaius’ eyes with a nervous—almost embarrassed-- gaze.

“Where did you come across this pendant?”

When Merlin doesn’t meet his eyes, Gaius steps forward and places a comforting hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin meets Gaius’ eyes then— the eyes of his mentor, his guardian, and his friend. “I can’t tell you,” Merlin says. He cast his eyes down, shame and guilt burning through him at the slightly wounded look Gaius gives him.

Gaius sobers quickly, taking his hand back and taking a step back from Merlin, “I see.” After viewing the pendant for a moment longer, Gaius says, “Whatever trouble you may have gotten yourself into, know that I will do whatever I can to—”

“I’m not in trouble,” Merlin quickly interjects to reassure Gaius. From the way Gaius sags with relief, Merlin believes he is reassured.

Gaius smiles. He sets the pendant down on the bar and goes about finishing opening up shop. “That's good. That’s very good, although, if you’re not the one in trouble then, Merlin, who is?”

Before Merlin can answer, the door to the pub is opening once more. Whilst Gaius is more interested to see who is entering his establishment, Merlin is more interested in hiding a mark of slavery in what is supposed to be neutral ground and quickly grabs the pendant to stuff it in his pocket. With a look, Merlin confers to Gaius that they will talk about it later.

When Merlin looks up to see who enters the pub, his face cheeks tint pink. “Gwaine?”

“Oh. Hello there, love,” Gwaine grins in greeting, but there’s something wolfish about it—like the cat that got the cream. “Just the Incubus I wanted to see.”

“If you’re looking for a repeat of the other night,” Merlin begins with a sultry smile only to be cut off by Gwaine’s rushed and somewhat embarrassed reply.

“No, I am not looking for a repeat of last night.”

Merlin shrugs without a care. “You’re loss,” he states before he turns to the bar and signals Gaius to give him a shot since the pub is now open. “If you’re not here for the world’s best orgasm, what are you here for?” Merlin thanks Gaius for the shot and then downs it.

“This is my partner,” Gwaine informs as he steps aside, revealing a tall man with jet black hair and am somewhat mouse-y looking face. “Merlin, I’d like you to meet Cenred.”

Merlin turns back around to face Cenred, sizing him up against his will and then turning back to Gwaine in obviously sarcastic surprise. “Gwaine,” Merlin gasps, smacking his arm playfully. “I thought we weren’t getting serious, yet here I am meeting your friends.” Merlin extends a hand to Cenred. “I’m Merlin.”

Cenred steps forward. The police badge around his neck dangles and draws Merlin’s attention to the golden badge just long enough to realize he is the type of person Merlin tries to avoid. He gives Merlin a look that does not even attempt to hide the judgment in his eyes. “He can help us?” Cenred asks Gwaine skeptically, a sneer only barely restrained. He does not take Merlin’s hand.

Merlin lowers the offered hand and looses all of his humor. He feels Gaius hovering close but not to close. Looking at Cenred in a different light now, Merlin sees that Cenred’s stance is tense, poised to strike—as if he doesn’t trust anyone in here. Looking to Gwaine, he isn’t much better. There is tension in his eyes and smile but his body is lax. Either way, Merlin wants to be anywhere else all of a sudden. “Actually,” Merlin says as he rises from his stool, “I’ve already promised my services to someone in need so I’ll just--”

Cenred steps so that he blocks Merlin’s path. With Merlin’s eyes on his, Cenred brings out a thick envelope from behind his back and tosses it onto the bar. “Why don't you stay a while? I believe you know Arthur Pendragon, yes?”

*

The silence is deafening. The echo of the door slamming cuts through Arthur’s hope like a heated knife through softened butter. Arthur watches Merlin go, helpless to do anything about it. Helpless to help his father.

Will backs away so he turns back to Arthur and away from the door Merlin slammed only seconds ago. “You’ll have to excuse my roommate, without his morning coffee he flies off the handles rather quickly, I’m afraid.”

“No worry,” Arthur replies. His voice cracks only a little bit. If Will notices, he says nothing. Arthur begins collecting his things, wondering to whom he could go to now. “I should have been honest,” Arthur says, sniffing and wiping the collecting moisture from his eyes with a quick stroke of the back of his hand to his closed eyelid.

Looking at Arthur now, William can’t help but feel for the guy. Losing his father and then his chance at getting him back walks out. Merlin is strong, Will knows it. Stronger than Merlin believes he is and if no one else can help Arthur, Merlin definitely can. And still, William can’t help but agree. “Yeah, you should have been,” he says.

Arthur pauses, sighs and then drops back onto the couch. He pinches the bridge of his nose whilst simultaneously squeezing his eyes shut. “He’s never going to talk to me again,” Arthur announces. He laughs—huffs, really—one short, humorless breath.


	7. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information is revealed, but everyone is left with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell is taken straight from "Merlin Wikia," so if it's wrong don't tell me, tell them. I don't even know what language it is. :P
> 
> This chapter goes out to Carla for reminding me to get my ass in gear 'cause it's been FOUR months since an update! :c Thank you, Carla!

_“Wáceierlic!”_

It had all happened so quickly. One moment, Merlin was sitting, calmly listening to Cenred explain that within the envelope contained a large sum of money for the capture of Arthur Pendragon, and the next moment, Cenred was flying across the air with the force of Merlin’s stunning spell before Gaius or Gwaine could anticipate. Truth is; Merlin hadn’t _meant_ to react like that. In fact, he hadn’t meant to react at all, but the thought of anyone wanting to harm any golden lock on Arthur’s hair was enough to get his blood boiling.

Some feet away, Cenred crashes through a chair and skids to a halt amidst the debris. He gets up minutes later, brushing himself off with quick, angry jerks before focusing a glare on Merlin. “Whatever your concerns may be, I assure you—”

“I don’t want to hear this,” Merlin snaps, interrupting a seething Cenred.

“Merlin,” Gwaine begins and trails off when Merlin directs the force of his glare on him.

“And _you_ brought him here!” Merlin looks around for something to throw but nothing is in reach. He settles for the chair nearest to him and stretches out a hand, at the same time he calls upon his magic feeling the warm rush of gold to his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, the chair soars through the air towards Gwaine.

 Gwaine ducks and tries again, backing behind a table as though it could shield him from the angry hybrid. “Merlin,” Gwaine says sternly. “If you’ll just listen to the man, you’ll hear that we intend no harm to Arthur!”

Merlin pauses in the process of choosing another chair to weaponize and turns to Cenred. “Is this true?”

Eyes narrowed to slits, jaw tense, Cenred gives one sharp nod. It seems to take a moment for him to unlock the tense set of his mouth but when he finally accomplishes it, he speaks, “The money was given to me by the boy’s father. It seems it is in Arthur’s best interest to return to Camelot at once.”

Merlin gasps, backing away from Cenred as though he suddenly burst aflame. This couldn’t be true, could it? Camelot was once a great kingdom with a great economy. The people were always fed and happy, the Queen loved and respected, the king feared and respected. For a long time, there were nothing but great times, so great in fact, that the king got lazy and was soon overtaken by the dark what seems like centuries ago. Nowadays, no one goes to Camelot unless they are dying, damned, or desperate. “What do you mean?” Merlin demands. “Why do you need to take Arthur to Camelot?”

Confused, Cenred asks, “You mean you don’t know?”

“Know what?” Merlin demands, temper rising.

Cenred looks to Gwaine, Gwaine looks to Merlin, Merlin turns to Gaius, and Gaius turns to the wall of alcohol.

***

Will can’t stand to see Arthur looking so depressed. Yeah, he’s only just met the guy but still. Will sighs as he gets up and goes to Arthur’s couch, plopping right down next to him (that’s right, all up in his personal space) and hugs him. “He’ll be back,” Will assures.

“How do you know?” Arthur asks quietly. If he’s opposed to Will’s closeness, he doesn’t show it.

Will shrugs in response. “I just have a feeling,” he says and then pretends to think for a moment. “Plus, I think he lives here.”

Will wasn’t sure going in, but his attempt at humor got Arthur’s lips to twitch in some minute resemblance of a smile. It wasn’t the smile that he was hoping for, but Will would take it as a win anyways.

“So,” Will begins again, drawing out the ‘S’, “I don’t think I quite understand why you need Merlin’s help. I mean, you never specified.”

“Merlin never agreed to help.”

“Probably because you never specified,” Will laughs. “I mean, I wouldn’t take candy from just any stranger.”

At that comment, Arthur finally turns to face Will. Since he’s been staring down into his cup for the past...since Merlin left, Will counts this as a win as well.

“There is a certain type of stranger you would take candy from?” Arthur asks, confused, bewildered, and curious for the answer all at the same time.

Will nods. “Has to be male, good looking, blonde hair with a rocking body—”

Arthur shakes his head and throws Will off of him, finally cracking a smile. “You’re thick, has anyone ever told you?”

“Daily,” Will replies easily as he gets cozy next to Arthur again. “Now come on, why you need Merlin’s help.”

At first, Arthur is silent for so long that will doesn’t believe he is going to start. Minutes tick by as Arthur composes himself and his words. Just when Will is about to prompt Arthur into speaking, he begins.

“Long ago, when I was just a boy, I used to live in a realm parallel to this one—Camelot, it was called.” Arthur smiles then, his eyes misty and far away as though he’s gazing at a memory. “It was once a great kingdom and very beautiful. The subjects were happy and well fed, and the economy was at its peak-- but the King grew selfish and lazy. His tenacity and arrogance led to the downfall of his kingdom and he was overrun by his enemies. Then it was a disastrous time.” Arthur’s smile begins fading as he is lost in the memory of his troubled past. “We barely escaped with our lives, Morgana, my Father and I.”

Will listened, rapt. He tried to picture what Arthur was saying to the best of his ability and though his imagination was great, he probably didn’t come close to the beauty of Camelot. But the suffering Arthur is describing, Will doesn’t have to imagine. He’s lived it—is living with it and has for as long as he could remember. Silently, Will places a hand on Arthur’s thigh for support, to remind him that he isn’t that small boy anymore and all of that is over. “Who attacked?” Will asks softly.

Arthur swallows before answering, “The Garuda.”

*** 

It’s only his third—fourth—shot and Merlin’s _not_ tipsy, he’s _not_. Slamming his decidedly _fifth_ shot down, Merlin rests on his free hand, supported by his elbow and faces Cenred whom rests similarly, though his body is tense. “Tell me again,” Merlin says, voice lazy with alcohol and laced with confusion.

Cenred sighs. He doubted the use of alcohol whilst talking about something so important, but the sorcerer had insisted. It is with careful, stiff movements that Cenred sets down his shot glass and with a calm voice that belies his irritation repeats, “Arthur is the Prince of Camelot.”

Merlin laughs and Gwaine joins him, ever the alcoholic. Neither of them has reached that pleasant buzzing state either, however.

“Another round, Gaius,” Gwaine pleasantly demands and Merlin nods his agreement.

Cenred looks about ready to have a conniption and Gaius serves more bottom of the barrel grade alcohol, somber and absorbing all the information he can whilst thanking heavens it goes unnoticed how quiet he’s been.

“If Arthur is the Prince of Camelot,” Merlin pauses and frowns, as if he doesn’t like the taste of those words on his tongue. “Then where is his crown? And why isn’t he at home?”

“Long ago,” Cenred begins and Merlin interrupts him with a sigh.

“Just get to the point.”

Cenred’s temple pulses in irritation and Merlin frowns. He didn’t mean to be harsh, but The Ash help him he wants to know about Arthur and he wants to know _now_. As Cenred reaches for the shot Gaius pours him, Merlin reacts with agility that proves he’s not tipsy and captures Cenred’s wrist. Before Cenred can pull away, Merlin pours chi into his touch and Cenred begins to relax. In seconds, all traces of tension fade away, Gaius and Gwaine watching with awe.

Cenred, having never felt the touch of a succubus, has to pull himself together. Adjusting himself in his pants would be crass, wouldn’t it? And he wasn’t even attracting to guys, was he? But Merlin did have lovely chocolate brown—no! What is he thinking? Trying to blink furiously and dispel his thoughts proves to be a failure, as his body is still lax and pliant, under Merlin’s demand. Cenred blinks slowly and meets Merlin’s eyes, a smile slowly forming into his lips and he begins to lean in.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says sincerely before dropping Cenred’s wrist.

The second Merlin is no longer touching Cenred, it is amazingly easy to pull his head together, but just as difficult to remember why he was angry.

 “I only meant to take the edge off,” Merlin says softly.

“I think you did more than that, mate,” Gwaine says, not even attempting to hide his shit-eating grin. At Merlin’s confused look, he gestures to how Cenred can’t seem to find a comfortable position in his chair, squirming around on the stool.

Merlin reddens because Cenred now looks so _uncomfortable_ like he’d rather be anywhere else. Before Merlin can do anymore damage, Gaius shifts the topic after shooting Gwaine a nasty look.

“Why don’t you finish telling us about Camelot?”

Cenred nods, shooting Gaius a grateful look but still looking a little uncomfortable. He clears his throat and continues randomly from his repeated information. “Camelot was once beautiful, ruled by a great King and Queen. The Queen died, the King grew lazy and selfish and his selfishness caused a war. The war led to the downfall of the kingdom and the king and his family, as well as a few of the beings from Camelot escaped. Arthur has gone missing from the care of his sister and his father is worried. All I need you to do is help us find him, I’ll even split half of the reward money.”

Merlin looks to the envelope. Did Cenred really think Merlin could be bought? He wasn’t just going to take someone against their will unless they did something wrong—and did Arthur want help to _free_ his father? Something’s not adding up.

“Alright,” Merlin decides, “on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I go get Arthur solo.”

Cenred narrows his eyes. “I cannot allow—“

Merlin, obviously, interrupts. “I don’t care. Do we have a deal or don’t we?”

Cenred looks like he wants to refuse but at a reassuring nod from Gwaine, sighs his consent.

“Very well,” Cenred concedes, raising his hands as if in surrender. “You may obtain and restrain Arthur solo.”

Merlin pauses and arches a brow in confusion. “Restrain?”

 “Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Cenred smiles wickedly, “Arthur is a Naga. Good luck restraining him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was pretty short, but I hope to be updating a lot more consistantly to make up for it. Believe it or not, encouragement helps. :) Leave Kudos if you enjoyed!


	8. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur explains what a Garuda is. Merlin makes a decision that hopefully impacts everyone for the better.

Okay, Will isn’t even sure what a “Garuda” is, but the look of horror on Arthur’s face coupled with the fact that it drove countless Fae to another ream was pretty terrifying enough. Will swallows, trying to picture what Arthur’s reliving but he doesn’t even think his most gruesome images could compare. He wants to ask, almost does, but in the end Arthur speaks anyway thus saving him the trouble.

When Arthur speaks, his voice is clear but his eyes are focused on a memory. “It is said that the Garuda are an ancient race predating the Fae. As a species the Garuda were thought to be not only immortal, but nearly invincible. They were considered near-mythical supernatural beings that died out eons before the Fae first emerged.”

Will’s eyes widen in fear and he shifts, looking about as if a Garuda were suddenly in the room with them. Arthur seems to be about to lose his nerve to continue speaking and Will tries Merlin’s technique minus the chi and the fact that he’s, you know, _human_. He leans forward and grabs Arthur’s hand for comfort or strength or reassurance, perhaps? They don’t really know one another very well and Will is about to pull back when Arthur’s eyes focus on him, but whatever type of comfort Will offers Arthur seems to accept. Arthur offers a weak smile as he grips Will’s hand tighter before continuing.

But Arthur doesn’t get the chance to finish explaining the Garuda. At that moment, the door opens and footsteps are heard coming towards them, the sound of Merlin’s voice calling out.

“Arthur? Will, are you home? I need to talk to you. Gaius said some things—” Merlin rounds the corner then, pausing mid-speech when he sees Arthur holding Will’s hand.

Will and Arthur look up with shock written all over their faces, surprised with the suddenness of reality or something because they still aren’t letting go. Then in weird synchronization they look at one another and then their hands, both of them thinking of the scene from Merlin’s point of view.

They spring apart.

“Um.” Merlin’s stuck, doesn’t know what to say and he can’t believe what he just saw. He looks at Will because Will knows he likes Arthur, had said as much at the club the night they met. And Will has to know this, because he’s squirming now under Merlin’s eyes, an apology on the tip of his tongue, Merlin can feel it.

“Merlin,” Arthur says, hands raised and voice patronizing like he’s defending himself—no, addressing a wounded animal. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Will cringes.

Then Merlin looks at Arthur. He had thought they’d had fun at the club, thought they had hit it off and could maybe go out, but apparently ‘it’s not what it looks like.’ And Merlin just laughs because of course it isn’t. Why would his best mate go for the guy he’s attracted to? Exactly. He wouldn’t. So Merlin laughs.

Arthur sends Will a questioning look at Merlin’s laugh and Will shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, as if to silently say, ‘I don’t know.’

Seconds later, Merlin is calming down from his laughter. He looks at the two of them and just shakes his head, a smile still on his face. “Will, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone, please?”

Will nods and Merlin turns, heading for his room. Now it’s Will’s turn to send Arthur a questioning glance to which Arthur shrugs.

When Will gets to the room and shuts the door, his mouth moving before his brain can catch up. “I promise you it’s not what it looks like—”

“Will.”

“Arthur was just a little upset and I was consoling him--”

“Will”

“Please don’t hate me, Merlin. I know—”

“William!” Merlin shouts and for comical effect, slaps Will. “Get a hold of yourself!”

And Will finally shuts up long enough to take notice that Merlin’s face is amused. Not hurt, not upset, but goofy, like when Merlin was practicing new and exciting spells—and then the slap registers. One hand flies to console his face, the other smacks Merlin in retaliation. “Ow! Why’d you hit me? What is it? What’s wrong?” When Will asks the last two questions, his voice his dripping concern.

Merlin looks confused. “Why do you think something’s wrong?”

William looks around pointedly at the fact that their in Merlin’s room and Arthur’s outside.

“Oh, right.” Merlin laughs.

“Are you drunk?” Will’s growing expression of shock and outrage only seems to further Merlin’s laughter.

“I’m not drunk!” Merlin stops laughing. “Tipsy. Whatever Gaius gave me, I feel…” Merlin shivers with happiness and he can’t seem to stop smiling.

Will can’t decide whether to be suspicious or confused but he is definite on the fact that Merlin is tipsy. “Alright,” Will says, adjusting his mood to fit Merlin’s. He’s not exactly happy, but he’s no longer on red alert. “So, what did Gaius say?”

***

After watching Merlin and Will disappear into the room, Arthur sits back down with a befuddled look on his face. There are so many thoughts swirling through his head and he doesn’t know where to start. The pictures are still laid out on the table and they distract him, give him something to focus on and yet, all he can really manage to think is ‘Merlin’s back.’ To his surprise, he starts smiling. It comes out of nowhere and he can’t seem to stop. Merlin’s back and Arthur’s father is going to be okay. Merlin is going to help him, Arthur knows it.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN—,” comes Will’s voice, startling Arthur and causing him to jump. Curious as to what’s gotten Will so upset, Arthur tries to listen.

***

“Keep your voice down!” Merlin hisses, smacking Will for his thoughtlessness. Then Merlin looks at the door as if scared that Arthur would walk through at any moment after hearing Will’s slight outburst.

“—Arthur might be Dark Fae?” Will finishes, having lowered his voice but not his glare at Merlin.

Merlin turns back to Will and explains, “That’s what Gaius said. But does Arthur seem like Dark Fae to you?”

And the truth is Arthur doesn’t seem like Dark Fae. Merlin knows it, Will knows it, and so does anyone who’s come into contact with Arthur. Will’s wracking his mind for an answer but the truth is on his tongue. “No,” Will admits.

“There’s something else.”

Will frowns, “Isn’t there always?”

“Someone told me that Arthur is a Naga.”

“A what?”

“Some multi-headed snake creature with the deadliest venom to ever exist,” Merlin says casually.

Will gapes at Merlin, at a loss for words. Arthur doesn’t _look_ like a multi-headed snake creature, but if Will learned anything from his years with Merlin, it is to take nothing in the Fae world at first glance.

Merlin beams and nods. “I’m going to help him.”

“But you just said—“

“That the pendant Arthur was wearing belongs to the Dark Fae,” Merlin interjects. “It may mean that Arthur could be held against his will or something. Whatever the case, I see a man who wants his father and I’m going to help him. Are you with me or not?”

Will looks at Merlin, _really_ looks and he notices Merlin seems different. There is a smile on his face and his traces of anger are gone-- it goes beyond whatever alcohol that Gaius gave him. Just as Will is about to ask, there is a knock on the front door.

***

Arthur drops what he’s holding and looks towards the door, then the room and waits for Merlin and Will to come out an answer it. When seconds go by and there’s another knock, Arthur gets up to answer it himself. Surprisingly, Will and Merlin choose that moment to shoot out of the room, Merlin approaching Arthur and Will fast-walking for the door. They both have these weird smiles on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Arthur asks, unaware that his lips were turning up to match Merlin’s smile.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Merlin announces. “I’m—we’re going to help you.”

It’s now that Arthur realizes he’s smiling, because his lips stretch into a grin. Something warm unfurls in Arthur’s chest, rushing through his veins and making him feel high. “Are you--Really?”

Merlin nods and doesn’t get to voice his answer because he is suddenly tackled by Arthur’s embrace. Instinctively, Merlin throws his arms around Arthur’s neck. The feel of Arthur’s arms around, powerful and warm, makes Merlin sigh with contentment and want to never let go. Their embrace is cut short, though, when Will returns with two beings. One of them is but a tiny thing, looking malnourished whilst hunched over and nearly on all fours. This particular being had elfish ears with the appearance of a human who’s been beaten by life (or someone), if his skittish movements and terrified eyes are any indication. Standing next to this pathetic looking creature exists just the opposite. This man could be a knight. He’s tall with broad shoulders, though not as broad as Arthur’s. Even beneath the stiff, wiry hairs that make up his mustache and beard, Merlin can see a defined jaw line—almost tense. The deep blue of the man’s eyes promises something that puts Merlin on edge and makes him step slightly in front of Arthur as he speaks.

“Gentlemen,” Merlin steps forward, cautious and curious but not ungracious as he eyes the guests. “What can I do for you?”

The skittish one’s eyes widen as he is addressed, apparently not used to it. If Merlin had one bet, he’d make a fortune betting the smaller one is a “pet.”

“You could come with us,” the tall, well-fed man speaks first and acts as if the other doesn’t exist. “By order of The Morrigan, you are hereby requested at The Compound.”

There is a collective gasp from Will and Arthur, but Merlin stands tall and unmoved.

“What for?” Merlin asks. His tone is forced calm.

“It has been brought to The Morrigan’s attention, the attack you suffered at the hands of The Dark,” the tall man speaks, his eyes sliding to Arthur then back to Merlin. “The Morrigan would like to personally apologize for any harm you may have received—you and your...companions.”

Merlin looks to Arthur and then to Will, silently asking with his eyes for guidance. Arthur is too busy staring daggers at the Fae to get Merlin’s message, but Will catches it and gestures with his eyes towards the door. Message received: they need to leave.

Merlin nods, stepping around the Fae and his silent minion to walk towards the door. “Unfortunately for The Morrigan, my week is all booked up,” Merlin says as he reaches the door and opens it. “Though I’m sure I could pencil her in on the fourth of...never gonna happen.”

The uninvited guests chuckles but gets the hint. He gestures and his servant literally gets up and runs out of the door, as if not moving fast enough would result in a beating. Judging from the air of violence his master is exuding, it probably would. “The Morrigan doesn’t like to ask twice,” he informs. “I do hope you reconsider.”

Instead of answering, Merlin gestures the man out of the door and makes sure to slam it when he passes the threshold. When he reaches Will and Arthur again who’s moved back to the living room, they are at the end of a discussion.

“...you mean you know him to?” Will is whispering hotly.

“I just mean he seems familiar, that’s all,” Arthur responds, just as hotly.

“Familiar how?” Merlin asks, his sudden appearance causing Arthur and Will to jump.

Will and Arthur share a look and at Will’s prompting, Arthur tells Merlin, “I think his name is Tauren, a sorcerer. When I was younger, my father had him imprisoned.”

“How did he escape?” Will wants to know.

“More importantly,” Merlin wonders, “why was he imprisoned?”

To this question, Arthur shrugs. “I was never told.”

Will huffs in annoyance. “Well that’s just great. I have a feeling we will be seeing him again.”

“Agreed,” Arthur states. “In the meantime, it’s probably best to see what The Morrigan wants.”

“Yeah,” Will says sarcastically, “I’m sure all The Ruler of Dark Fae wants to do is have a tea party.”

“If she wanted to send someone to hurt Merlin, she could’ve,” Arthur counters, only getting a little annoyed by Will’s blatant disrespect for his sister. Morrigan or no, she is family.

Merlin frowns, debating. On one hand, getting to know the enemy is a great deal of advantage before, you know, walking in and trying to take something from her. On the other hand, if he doesn’t meet The Morrigan, he is probably putting Will in danger. Guess it wasn’t much of a debate after all because only seconds have gone by before Merlin says, “I’m going.”

“You can’t be serious,” Will interjects.

“What Arthur is saying makes sense,” Merlin presses. “If this really is just a meet and greet then maybe whilst I am over there, I can look for Arthur’s father--”

“Uther,” Arthur interjects. “His name is Uther.”

Merlin pauses and then frowns, correcting himself. “Uther. I can look for Uther.”

It’s obvious that Will doesn’t like the idea, but he doesn’t press. “Then I’m going with you.”

“You can’t.”

“Why the bloody hell can’t I?”

Merlin smiles at Will’s anger, knowing that it only comes from Will’s love for Merlin. “Because I need you to go back to Albion and get a hold of Gaius. Once we have Uther out of the Dark Fae clutches, he’ll need to be moved to a secure location until we figure out what we can do.”

Again, not happy about it, but Will nods, grabbing the keys off the key rack on the way out the door.

“What about me?” Arthur asks, looking at Merlin. “What can I do to help?”

The question causes Merlin to pause. If Arthur _really_ wanted to help, he could donate some chi with a kiss, but Merlin isn’t sure he’d be able to stop. Kissing Arthur, that is to say. So Merlin gets a grip, shakes his head, and heads for the door. “You can stay right here and out of danger, alright?”

“You don’t even know where The Compound is,” Arthur argues. “I could show you.”

“I’ll manage,” Merlin says. He seems confident.

“But—”

“No buts,” Merlin says. “Stay here and I’ll come back for you, alright?”

Arthur’s stunned by the amount of sincerity put into those words. Though it would be silly for Merlin to abandon Arthur at his place of residence, though watching Merlin walk out the door would feel like just that—the same way it felt that night at the club. “Promise?”

Now it’s Merlin’s turn to be taken aback. The softness and hopefulness Arthur packs into that one question is probably too much for two people who known each other for five minutes, but Merlin finds himself agreeing anyway. “Promise.”

And then Merlin’s gone.


	9. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't listen, Merlin meets Morgana, Gwaine and Gaius do not trust Cenred, and where did Arthur go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long time that I've updated I'm not even sure anyone is reading this thing anymore! lol. Sorry for the long delay in updates, I've had the block to end all blocks. It was terrible. Hopefully I can keep this spirit and keep writing, but if not.... :/

“We so aren’t staying here,” Will says as he moves about the house, grabbing his coat and keys.

“Where are we going?” Arthur asks with equal amounts concern and curiosity. “Merlin told us to wait here.”

Will pauses, one hand on the doorknob, before turning to level Arthur with a look. “I am not Merlin’s pet or employee, I’m his partner. Understood?” At Arthur’s nod, Will continues. “We are going to pay a trip to Gaius at Albion and see what he knows about a Garuda.”

Delayed by his conflicting thoughts and emotions, Arthur doesn’t move until Will is out the door and halfway down the hall, prompting Arthur with, “Are you coming or not?”

Arthur goes.

~***~

“Wake-y, wake-y, Dearest Morgause,” a female laughs. “It’s just like you to get out of doing work.”

Eyes flash a golden-yellow, signaling the use of magic. The same owner of the eyes owns the soft, delicate, and obviously female hands that hold the rarest of herbs used in healing spells. At the flash of gold, the herbs begin smoking and it is quickly followed by a chant:

“Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!”

Morgause awakens from her slumber instantly, shooting up to a sitting position to clutch her throat and gasp for air. So disoriented, she doesn’t even recognize the walls of her own chamber. “Where am I? What happened?”

“Relax,” the lady coos. “You are in your room. You’re safe.”

Reality slowly dawns on Morgause and her surroundings become clearer. She recognizes her white wall print and the softness of her bed. “Morgana?”

Morgana frowns at Morgause, “You poor thing. Tell me what happened.”

Morgause furrow her brows trying to remember, but it’s like sifting through mud, slow and tiresome. “Well I followed Arthur to the club,” she remembers clearly. “He—Arthur stopped and talked to some man. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, I was too far away,” Morgause looks up at Morgana apologetically, but Morgana only encourages her.

“And then?”

“Then the man led Arthur to someone in the club—” And then, like a gunshot, Morgause suddenly remembers her fight with Merlin in vivid detail.

“What?” Morgana asks with worry and interest. “What is it?”

In a quiet, robotic voice, Morgause tells Morgana everything: following Arthur to the club, the meeting with the man in the back of the club, and even Merlin and the fight that followed. “When I was absorbing his chi—it—I…” Morgause shakes her head as if trying to rid a bad memory. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to contain it.” Looking Morgana right in the eyes, Morgause tells her with no small amount of fear, “It felt endless.”

Upon hearing the details, Morgana’s features fall from compassion and intrigue and morph into realization and then horror. When Morgause’s story is finished, Morgana rises stiffly from the bed.

“Morgana?” Morgause questions, surprised with Morgana’s abrupt change in mood. It was either that, or the fact that this news unsettled the most powerful Fae Morgause has ever encountered.

“One Fae will come to rise with eyes both gold and blue. He and The King shall intertwine with a power so vast it can’t be true. No Fae may stand against the powers combined; Camelot will be claimed for all of time.”

Morgause’s worry and anxiety is palpable. Though she knew the prophecy, never did she think it’d occur in her life time. Behind her, Morgause mirrors her sister’s fear. At a lost for what comes next, she asks, “What do we do?”

~***~

“The Compound” actually turns out to be a large apartment complex property with over two hundred apartments. They are small apartments, built for efficiency rather than luxury. Most of the studios only had a kitchenette, a closet, and a shower. There are one to two bedroom complexes as well, but those are only slightly bigger and cost substantially more.

It was a decent little community, infested with rumors, betrayals, and heartbreak. But what could one expect when one has as much freedom as the Dark. The largest complex in the entire building belonged to The Morrigan. Her apartment sat under three one bedroom apartments and rumor has it she was knocking down the apartment next to hers to build more room. Currently The Morrigan had four rooms: one for herself, one for her pet, another for Morgause and the last because she felt like it.

His arrival was truly expected, for when Merlin arrived he was greeted by a petite-looking woman with milk chocolate skin, and thick, unruly, barely-contained dark curls. She offers him a polite smile but says nothing as she leads the way.

Merlin’s irritation steadily rises as he sits on the three-person couch in The Morrigan’s living room, a glass of red wine in hand—compliments of his welcome committee—with Morgause sitting stiffly in the seat to his furthest right. Commercials stream unwatched on the large television in front of them. It’s been this way for at least twenty minutes. Just when Merlin thinks he can’t take anymore, the door swings open and another woman walks in with a flourish.

Something about the woman instantly screams recognition to Merlin, though he’s sure he’s never seen this particular Fae before.

“So you’re the one Arthur called to his aide,” Morgana states in lieu of greeting as she approaches Merlin to stand opposite side of the table. “The incubus.”

Already Merlin is feeling off balanced. Knowing the talents of a Fae gives that person an advantage; right now the advantage goes to The Morrigan. “Yeah,” Merlin responds tiredly, “if he’d told me that it’d be such a bore I might’ve actually charged him.”

That catches The Morrigan’s attention, Merlin knows, by the way her eyebrow perks up just a bit. It’s wiped away seconds later, however, and replaced with a plastic frown. “I am a bit upset that Arthur’s gotten to taste an incubus before me,” she replies tightly.

“The night is still young,” Merlin winks, and his voice smooth and suggestive. Morgana’s interest is stirred; the innuendo had its intended affect.

Morgana giggles, looking away and playing coy. “I’d toast to that,” she tells Merlin, “but I don’t seem to have a glass in my hand.” As she’s speaking her tone turns biting and she cuts a glance at Merlin’s welcome wagon. “Well, Gwen?”

“Right away, My Lady!” Merlin turns his head to watch Gwen scurry around and look into a cabinet. Before she turned around Merlin could see the terror that Morgana instilled in her; as if she would be whipped in the next few seconds if Morgana didn’t have her glass. Gwen pulls out an expensive looking bottle but in her haste she fumbles to open the bottle. It dances precariously about her fingertips and Merlin only has a second of hesitation before he hears a gasp followed by the shattering clash of glass on tile.

Merlin stands on reflex, turning to the sound to meet Gwen’s petrified stare. Seconds of confusion tick by until Merlin realizes it’s not him that Gwen’s stare is meeting, so he turns to Morgana and she looks livid. If Merlin thought Gwen was terrified before, she positively pales now. The next breathe cannot even be drawn before Gwen drops to the floor and begins begging.

“Please, my lady, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please show me mercy; I’ll clean it immediately, my lady!”

Morgana stands and all eyes are on her as she makes her way into the kitchen to examine the mess Gwen made. “It’s alright, Guinevere,” Morgana coos in a surprisingly soft tone. “Pets make mistakes.”

Merlin’s conscious decision to breathe forces him to release the air he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. Such emotion welled in Gwen that Merlin had no choice in his empathy. He felt, for a moment, that if he even breathed he’d be punished.

Morgause had been absolutely silent, eyes on the television as if nothing even happened, as if no one had moved. Now, however, a smirk forms. Merlin turns quickly back to Morgana wanting nothing more than to defend Gwen but unable in this territory.

“Lick it up.” Morgana commands in a voice of steel. “All of it.”

Surely that’s a bit harsh, Merlin thinks. “There’s a mop not three feet away,” Merlin states. A movement out of the corner of his eye brings his attention to Morgause who stands now, fists balled, and eyes ablaze.

“How dare you speak to The Morrigan in such a way!” she hisses, tiny fists shaking with restrained hostility. “If I were you—”

“If you were me—”Merlin’s aforementioned irritation fuels him to cut Morgause off swiftly, as he opens his mouth to do so, The Morrigan speaks over him.

“Guinevere is a pet—my pet,” she states to Merlin as if speaking to a child. “And like a little bitch that’s pissed on its mistress’s carpet, she will rub her nose in it.” Speaking to Gwen, she repeats. “Lick it up,” punctuating each word with a period.

~***~

“You were foolish to let him go alone,” Cenred mutters for the umpteenth time that night. Instead of answering him immediately as he has been, Gwaine pours himself another shot in the absence of Gaius’ presence. When that is done and the glass is slammed on the table, Gwaine fixes Cenred with a look.

“Last time I’m going to say it: Merlin can be trusted. If he says he’ll do something, it’ll get done.”

Cenred opens his mouth to rebuttal, but at that moment Gaius comes in from the back entrance by the bathrooms, slamming down janitorial equipment.

“Spring cleaning, Gaius?” Gwaine inquires with a cheeky grin met with a not-the-time Gaius brow.

“A water pipe burst in the restroom and flooded one of the stalls. I’d fix it myself, but we’re entirely too busy.”

Both Gwaine and Cenred scan their whereabouts. Unless Gaius can see dead people or knows a bunch of invisible Fae, then he’s sorely mistaken.

“Would you be a lad, Cenred?”

“Why would I help you?”

“Consider it a small favor to be returned some day,” Gaius replies a bit insistent.

Cenred arches a brow at Gwaine expectantly, perhaps waiting for his defense. When it doesn’t arrive, the message is received: they want to be alone. “Very well,” Cenred says as he grabs the mop handle, eyeing with disdain at the mop bucket containing filthy pipe water. “You owe me,” he says as he heads towards the bathroom.

Once Cenred is out of earshot, Gwaine picks up the bottle for another shot. “Do you think he was telling the truth?”

“About Arthur being a Naga? It’s hard to say.” Gaius snatches the bottle as Gwaine goes for another shot. “I suppose Merlin will find out before either of us,” Gaius muses.

“Gaius,” Gwaine’s worry draws Gaius attention from restocking. “A Naga has eight heads and the deadliest venom in all of creation. Is Merlin prepared for that?”

In the distance, the sound of car doors slamming followed by raised voices cut off whatever Gaius was going to reply. Amongst the voices Gaius recognizes Will’s voice but not the companion.

“I thought I told you to go BEFORE we left the house!” Will’s voice bounces off the walls and echo into Albion.

“I didn’t have to go then!” replies the companion, grumpy and somewhat petulant.

“Well we’re only going to be here for a second, so don’t order anything. Not like you could hold it in, anyway.” Will says as he rounds the corner. Arthur shoots him a glare but bites his tongue on a witty retort.

“Where’s the restroom?”

William points Arthur towards the direction of the restrooms as he’s walking up to the bar to Gaius and Gwaine. “G-Man!” Will greets Gaius enthusiastically, pausing when he recognizes Gwaine. “You’re the Fae from the club... The detective, right?”

Gwaine’s seen Will around, mostly hanging around Merlin or tending the more busy nights at the club. “Gwaine,” the detective corrects, sticking out a hand for Will to shake.

“Will.” The human takes it, shakes it, and lets it drop unceremoniously. “So, G-Man...”

Gaius raises an imposing brow.

“I mean Gaius,” William corrects.

The brow is lowered.

“Merlin needs your help.”

“I’m glad you stay informed,” replies Gaius, sarcastic level at a minimum. “I assume that’s Arthur?” Gaius nods towards the direction of the restroom.

“That’d be the one,” William agrees. “What’s a Garuda?”

“How do you know about that?” It’s not Gaius, but Gwaine’s surprised outburst.

“So it’s dangerous,” Will notes. “What is it? What can it do?”

Gwaine and Gaius share a look. Will interprets the many faces as an argument and silently waits the five seconds it takes for Gaius to win.

“The Garuda were supposed to be a myth,” Gaius launches into explanation, “something so powerful its natural enemy is the Fae—so old they were around before The Fae even emerged. Legend has it, after the Great Fae War ended eons ago, they became extinct.”

Will’s confusion prompts him to ask, “If they are so powerful, why didn’t they just end the war and kill everyone?”

“Powerful and near invincible, but not truly immortal, the Garuda used the rage from the Great Fae War to feed—all that rage meant an abundant amount of power for the Garuda.”

“Speaking of powers,” Will hints.

“The Garuda have lots of abilities, some which have yet to be discovered.”

“Great,” Will sighs. “Just what we need...”

“What we need is to find out if Arthur’s a Naga,” says Gwaine, speaking for the third time since Will entered.

Will looks about, suddenly alert. “Where is Arthur?”

“Where is Cenred?” Gaius follows equally as alarmed.

Gwaine gets up and slips on his detective persona, going from civilian to enforcement mode real quick. He follows his instincts to the restroom, Will and Gaius close behind. When they arrive and open the bathroom door, they are only met with a wet floor and an upturned mop bucket.

“Where could they have gone?” Will asks, chest constricting at the thought of putting Merlin in danger for nothing.

“I’ve got an idea,” Gwaine states and nods towards the back entrance where the door was flung carelessly open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictable? Yes, no, or maybe? Comments and Kudos alike are appreciated. Constructive critiscism more than welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave the Kudos if you enjoyed! Comments are also appreciated. *nods*


End file.
